


Mouse Trap

by KaytiKitty



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: G/T, Giant/Tiny, Injury, Patton is caught in a mouse trap, Virgil is trying his best, borrower!logan, borrower!patton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-02-26 21:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18724897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytiKitty/pseuds/KaytiKitty
Summary: Patton gets caught in a mouse trap and had to learn to accept help from humans and their borrower friend Logan.





	1. Discovering a Small Person in your Mouse Trap Isn't a Good Way to End the day

Desperation. If he ever got to speak to another one if his kind he would tell them it was desperation that led him into the mousetrap. The human if this home had noticed something amiss and had started keeping food under lock and key, so when the mousetrap appeared with a piece of cheese Patton didn't think. He just went for it. 

 

    It had been days since he had eaten even the smallest of crumbs and he could almost say the cheese was worth it. Almost. The excruciating pain that traveled through his leg was mind numbing. He found himself caught between screaming and biting his own tongue to stay quiet. 

 

    Somewhere deep in his brain he knew he needed to try to get out of the trap, however impossible that may be, and away from the humans. Even the smallest movement sent pain jolting through his body, like his nerves were being lit on fire. He questioned if the loud snapping sound was the trap shutting on his leg or his bone being forced from it’s position. 

 

    He tried to steady his breathing as he leaned forward. He didn't have time to dawdle, if the human checked the trap and he was still here then who knew what would happen to him.

 

     With a grunt of exertion Patton tried to pry the bar away from where it was cutting into his flesh. The bar barely shifted from the force and instead the pain increased. He cried out and let his body collapse backwards. 

 

     He wasn't getting out of this. He was going to die in the hands of a human, or by starving in one of their traps. He supposed it only made sense, Patton was never a good borrower. He was too loud and childish, ironic that he was going to die quietly. 

 

      No matter what torture methods this human could think up, Patton would keep his mouth shut. He didn't know how long until the human returned home or checked the trap so the only thing he could do was lay there and let his resolve harden. 

 

    By the time he heard the door open the pain in his leg had become so numb that an dull ache was radiating through his whole body. He looked out from under the counter as feet made their way towards him. 

 

    Patton tried to breathe normally but tears were suddenly spilling from his eyes and terror was making his heart beat faster than normal. He ended up coughing harshly, jerking his captured leg. He cried out in pain.

 

   The human stopped moving and Patton clenched his jaw shut as he waited. It wasn't long before the human was on his hands and knees, staring at Patton with a look of horror. 

 

    “Oh my God,” the human whispered. Patton couldn't help the pathetic noise that escaped his throat. “Here, let me help you,” the human said. He reached out his hand and hesitated. “I need to move the trap out here so I can see it better, it might hurt. Is that o-okay?” 

 

     Patton was surprised to find the human sounding nervous, well sounding like he was on the verge of a nervous breakdown. The human was asking his permission to move him, the human cared that it was going to hurt. It could be a trap, but Patton liked to give people the benefit of the doubt. 

 

     Patton nodded his consent and the human took a deep breath before steadying their shaking hand. The trap was gently picked up, the slight movement causing the borrower to hiss. The human gasped through their nose and panic flashed across their face but it was too late to go back now. 

 

     Patton felt the trap being pulled out into the light and he blinked up at the face of the human. Concentration set his features into a sharp frown. The trap was lightly set on the table and the human backed away, panting as if he had lifted something heavy. 

 

      The human pulled his hair with both his hands as he began to breathe deeply. Patton had witnessed this behavior before, this particular human seemed to have these attacks a lot. He waited as the human began to get control of himself. 

 

       “I am so sorry, I shouldn't have put out those traps, it was stupid, I'm stupid,” the human said with way to much self-deprecation. Patton frowned, he wanted to comfort the panicky boy and tell him it was okay but he wasn't supposed to talk. 

 

      “It's n-not your fa-fault, Kiddo. You didn't know-ow.” The human looked towards the borrower with relief. Patton tried not to flinch at his gaze, he really did try, but failed. It was unnerving to have something so big look at you. 

 

       “I-I-I have to get you out of that trap and then we'll fix this,” The human stuttered. “I'll call Logan to come help you wrap up your leg and then have them take you somewhere where you'll be safe.” 

 

      Patton looked at him confused, he was trying to comprehend what he just heard but only one thought was sticking out. “No more humans! Please!” 

 

       The human jerked back in shock at the amount of terror in the small voice. “No, oh hey, no. I'm such an idiot. No, no more humans. Logan is a borrower, just like you. I'm sorry I scared you.” 

 

    Patton seen the honesty on his face and nodded. Why would he have communications with a borrower? Unless the borrower was a pet, unless they were going to make Patton a pet. Panic surges through him and he struggled to get away from the human and out of the trap. 

 

   Patton would not be a pet! 

 

  The human started freaking out when the borrower came close to injuring itself further. “No, no, no, no,” he repeated as he tried to figure out what to do. He knew better than to grab at Patton or make any sudden movements, he knew to keep his voice low so as not to hurt their sensitive ears, but he didn't know how to stop him from hurting himself. 

 

    What would he do if this was Logan? Probably ask Roman what his small roommate would find comforting. What had he seen Roman do to comfort their little friend? 

 

   Patton stilled as he heard a soft rhythmic sound fill the room and small vibrations ran through the surface he was on. He glanced over to see the human tapping his fingers, light as possible, onto the wooden table in a specific pattern. It was soothing as he felt the vibrations in his chest. 

 

    “My name is Virgil, I'm a college student, my favorite color is purple,” The human went on to state facts about himself. Just random little facts that truly meant nothing but it was nice for Patton to learn more about him. About Virgil. 

 

    Patton was zoning in on Virgil's voice so it came as a total shock when he felt the mouse trap spring back away from his leg. He screamed out in pain. Virgil winced. 

 

    “Sorry, sorry, it hurts less!” Virgil tried to explain himself as the borrower clutched at his leg. “Okay, okay,” Virgil pulled out his phone and quickly called Roman. Patton was sobbing loudly as the pain caught up with him. Adrenaline had been blocking the unpleasant sensation of his crushed limb until the attention was brought back to it. 

 

    “Roman! I need you to get Logan over here now! You have to stay outside though.” Virgil heard the confusion in his friend's voice as he confirmed that they would be there. “Hurry!” Virgil dropped the whisper tone and said the words quite loudly causing Patton to shriek in fright. Virgil cursed. 

 

     He hung up the phone as Roman was in the middle of a sentence. He looked at Patton and felt guilt rush through him. He was way out of his league here. He had no idea what to do to help the injured man in front of him and it made him feel sick just looking at the injury. 

 

    Virgil began to mumble soothing words to the borrower as they waited for help to arrive. The knock on the door signaled the arrival of Virgil's saviors and Patton's worst nightmare. As Virgil bolted from the room with a few last reassurances Patton thought about his chances to escape. 

 

    He glanced from the edge of the table and to where Virgil had disappeared into the hallway. His heart was thudding in his ears, his leg was burning with pain, and his vision was blurry from tears. He wouldn't be able to survive if he did escape, which wasn't likely, but he wouldn't be a pet either. That thought was all it took for Patton to make his decision. 


	2. Being a Small Person Stuck in a Mouse Trap is Not Ideal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan arrives to help, Patton still doesn't trust the humans or the new borrower.

Virgil threw the door open and yanked Roman in before the other could even start his typical dramatic greeting. “Logan, I messed up!” 

 

     Roman scoffed. “What? I, your best friend, can't assist you. Do you have so little faith in me?” Roman sounded offended. It just out Virgil more on edge. 

 

      “Roman, now is not the time for you to antagonize him. He seems to be in distress,” Logan scolded as his head peeked out from Roman's shirt pocket. When Roman gave the appropriate sheepish look Logan turned to the other human. “What is the problem, Virgil?” 

 

     Virgil looked at the ground in shame. “There's a borrower that got caught in a mouse trap,” he explained. Roman held his hand out and Logan climbed out of the pocket to stand on it. 

 

    “Then the issue can be resolved. I'll simply calm them and then we can unstick them,” Logan said calmly. Always calculating things. Virgil just winced more. 

 

     “It wasn't a glue trap,” Logan and Roman gave twin confused looks, “it wasn't a humane trap.” 

 

   Roman gasped as if Virgil had shot someone while Logan just flinched. “I see,” Logan began, sounding upset but trying not to show it. “Is this borrower still alive?” 

 

   The question made Virgil's stomach sink. Logan's words felt as strong as Roman's fists. Virgil could be the cause of a borrower's death. The trap could have killed him. All because he was too impatient to wait for the glue traps to restock. 

 

   “Of course,” Virgil was aware his voice sounded as if he had just been strangled. He hated the way Logan asked that question, it was to routine. He had to much practice saying it. “I didn't kill him.” 

 

   Logan looked relieved but a smile spread across his face. Virgil sounded like a terrified child and Logan knew that he was feeling guilty right now so he tried to appear reassuring. “Good, take me to where he is.” 

 

    Logan made a gesture that the two humans knew meant to pick him up or give him to someone else or put him down. It was really just the borrower's way of demanding he get his way. Virgil held his hand flat, bumping against Roman's as Logan stepped across and settled cross legged on his palm. 

 

   They entered the kitchen to see the new borrower curled into a ball with his injured leg lying straight in front of him. Logan felt Virgil's hand began to shake with nerves and he put his palms down to steady himself. “Sorry,” Virgil whispered. Logan wasn't sure if it was to him or the injured man. 

 

  Patton's head snapped up at Virgil's voice and his eyes went wide. He met the eyes of Logan and hoped that the look alone conveyed his fear. 

 

   Logan wanted to wince, imagining the awful emotions that must be running through the man's mind. He must be thinking awful thoughts about what the humans would do to him. Logan knew that Virgil would never keep a person as a pet or use them as an object, he also knew that Virgil seen borrowers as people. 

 

   He remembers when he didn't know that though. He remembers when Roman first caught him, in a much less agitating position than having his leg crushed. Virgil sat Logan down on the counter and Logan waved in greeting at cowering man. 

 

   “Hello, my name is Logan. I see that you're injured, may I help you with that?” Logan spoke slowly, hoping not to frighten the cowering man. 

 

     Patton's eyes darted from the new borrower to where Virgil was standing in the corner staring intently at the floor. Logan glanced back upon noticing the discomfort. “Virgil, would you bring us the first aid kit and then go sit with Roman in the main room.” 

 

    Virgil nodded quickly and spoke softly, “sure thing, Logan.” Patton watched in confusion as the human obeyed a borrower. Logan crouched down by Patton's leg. Patton flinched at the thought of him touching the injured limb but Logan made no move to touch him. 

 

     The human was gone for a short amount of time before he came back in with the first aid kit. He hesitated before putting it on the counter, a ways away from where the two tiny men sat. Logan sent the nervous human a grateful smile. The human turned and walked away quickly. As soon as the human was gone Logan went over to open the first aid kit. 

 

    “I am surprised you haven't tried to run away yet, but I'm glad that you haven't put any pressure on that leg. It must hurt very badly,” Logan commented in a casual tone. To casual to actually be casual. 

 

     “It hurts,” Patton agreed. There was much more he wanted to say but couldn't. His brain was working to slow and to fast all at once. Fear, pain, confusion, to many thoughts. 

 

    Logan was surprised to hear Patton speak but he nodded seriously. “I am sure it does. Virgil seemed extremely upset on the phone, luckily he was clear minded enough to contact me.” 

 

    Patton frowned. “The human…?” 

 

  Logan tried to soften his tone. “The human that found you is named Virgil. He didn't mean you any harm. He's friends with Roman, my-” 

 

    “Your owner,” Patton cut Logan off. Logan couldn't help but to jerk back from the med kit in his astonishment. 

 

    “I-I can see where you would get that idea,” Logan tried not to sound angry, “but I'm not a pet. Roman and Virgil both respect that. They treat me as an equal, even though I have an higher intelligence level than them.” 

 

    Patton swallowed hard. He wanted to believe him, but Logan was lying. Patton had heard of it happening before, a borrower luring in other borrowers so the humans would spare them. Logan seemed so nice though. 

 

     Logan begin to carry a borrower sized bandage towards them. Patton furrowed his eyebrows. “Roman does require my help in homework endeavors on occasions and Virgil often needs to be calmed down from an panic attack or use my logic to think through scary situations. So I won't say they treat me as an equal all the time,” Logan was rambling. Patton nodded sagely, he had expected for Logan to drop the news. 

 

   The humans used Logan for their own benefit. Which was good for Logan, he could benefit those who caught him, but Patton didn't know how he would benefit his captors. Would they kill him if he couldn't?

 

  “They seem to put me on a pedestal at times and overestimate my knowledge. It isn't ideal and has landed me in awkward positions that could have been avoided,” Logan ended as he knelt down beside Patton. 

 

   Patton's mind clued back into the pain his leg was experiencing and it doubled with the focus. It had always been there but not as sharp as when he was focused on Logan and his words. Patton drew a sharp breath in. 

 

    Logan began to speak again, a bit too quickly, and Patton recognized the distraction technique. “it's quite convenient that Virgil has medical supplies our size in stock,” Logan said off hand. “Roman tends to neglect these things sense I tend to be too cautious to get injured.” 

 

   Patton felt like that was an insult. “I didn't mean to walk o to the mouse trap. I just wanted the food,” he tried to defend himself. He shifted as Logan gestured to his leg. He knew that Logan was asking permission to touch him but Patton couldn't really refuse so he nodded. “I haven't ate in a long time.” 

 

   Logan hummed as he gently pulled the pant leg up and over where the trap had snapped through the fabric. “I didn't believe you walked into it on purpose, although I do find it concerning that you had gone without food long enough to justify the risk. I shall have Roman prepare us something once we finish the necessary medical procedures.” 

 

   Logan did a good job of ignoring Patton's pain induced gasps and cries as he began to examine his leg. Logan instructed Patton on how to breathe through the pain and then began to work on the leg. The bone was not broken but fractured. 

 

    Logan worked efficiently and soon Patton was wrapped safely. “You'll need to remain off that leg and preferably keep it elevated,” Logan said. Patton shook his head, causing the tears running down his face to fall away. 

 

    “Kiddo, you know borrowers can't rest,” Patton spoke bitterly. Logan raised his eyebrows. 

 

    “I assumed you'd be remaining with Virgil until it's safe for you to remove yourself. He is the primary cause of your injury, it is only logical he assist you in recovery.” 

 

   Patton's heart stopped. Logan wanted Virgil to keep him. Logan was bad, a bad man. Patton shook his head and went to stand. Logan yelped out a warning, as he guided Patton back to the floor. “Stay off your leg, I believe I said that already.” 

 

  “No!” Patton screamed backing away, using his hands and able leg to propel himself towards the edge of the counter. “I won't go in a cage!” 

 

   “Why would you be put in a cage?” 

 

  Logan and Patton both turned to see the owner of the small, horrified voice. Virgil stood in the doorway with a worried look on his face. Logan relaxed at the sight of his human friend, Virgil would be able to stop Patton from harming himself further. 

 

  Patton, on the other hand, froze in his spot. He shook from head to toe. Virgil's worried look melted into absolute panic. “Are you okay?” The frantic edge to the voice caused Patton to tense up more. 

 

   Patton didn't think as he scrambled backward again. He didn't even think as he pushed himself straight off the edge of the table and plummeted downwards. 

 

  Three shouts of alarm filled the room. A scream, a shriek and an expletive were the only warnings Roman got before Virgil dived out of sight from where he was in the living room. 

 

   A heavy silence settled over the kitchen as Logan peeked over the counter to see how his friend and and the borrower fared. Patton was resting in hands that were carefully cupped and pressed against Virgil's chest. 

 

  “Ow,” Virgil muttered.


	3. Well, it could be going worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton isn't freaking out, Virgil is but that's nothing new. Logan gets into an argument with a human and doesn't get crushed.

The kitchen was filled with tense silence as Patton regained his breath. Logan could hear the worried footsteps of Roman in the living room as he hovered closer to the kitchen. Virgil sat still, letting Patton get a grip on his surroundings. 

    “Are you okay?” Virgil spoke softly. Softer than a whisper. The human expected the small borrower to nod or answer the question with nonverbal communication so when the small voice broke the tense silence Virgil could only raise his eyebrows in surprise. 

     “I… I am okay.” The words were unsure but they were spoken to a human and that was better than any of them could have expected. “Thank you… for not letting me fall.” 

     Virgil didn't respond, not wanting to say something to scare the scared borrower, so Logan talked for him. “Of course, as I said Virgil will not let any more harm come to you.” 

     Patton looked up at him and swallowed and then looked back to Virgil. He didn't meet Virgil's eye yet but he looked near his face, which was an improvement. “Th-thanks, Sir. I'm really grateful for you not crushing me or leaving me.” 

     The words made Virgil's heartbreak and he had to speak up then. “Hey, don't sweat it. I would never leave somebody to suffer like that, I'm just sorry I caused it in the first place.” 

   Patton instantly began shaking his head. “It wasn't your fault. Humans have traps down all the time. It's my fault for setting it off.” 

      Virgil was about to deny the claim when Logan cut in. He knew that Virgil could - and would - blame himself forever if this went on. Roman and him shared that stubborn trait. 

      “Bringing up that topic, I believe you said that extreme hunger was the justification for such a risky endeavor. Perhaps a meal would be to our benefit?” 

    “Oh,” Virgil said softly. He sat up slowly, adjusting his hands so that Patton was comfortable and didn't get jostled. “Roman could make us something. I think all I have is noodles and cereal.” 

   Logan nodded and prepared to call for the other human when Patton spoke up, softly but urgently. “No!” He said quickly. “Cereal is fine, just no more humans. Please.” 

    The way the borrower was shivering in Virgil's palm made him worry. The borrower was most likely lacking vital nutrients that cereal couldn't provide. Virgil glanced to Logan, hoping he could find a solution but instead he looked just as conflicted. 

     “I could have Roman prepare food for us and leave it for us in the living room, then Virgil will be able to transfer it to us without us having to be in contact with Roman.” 

     Patton agreed with the idea and it was all Virgil could do to not jump up in his excitement at having an actual plan. He knew that his best friend would hate the plan and would want to meet their new small friend. 

     Logan nodded once. “That is satisfactory. Virgil if you will assist me to the room so I may speak to Roman.” 

    Patton watched with fascination as the human and borrower displayed a equal and respectful relationship. The humans were responsive to what Logan said and Logan, in turn, gave opinions on human matters. 

     It went against everything Patton had ever learned. Humans were evil, they were bad. But, hadn't Patton believed that every creature had good somewhere deep inside them. Maybe, these three were proof that Patton was right. 

   When Logan and Virgil came back into the kitchen Patton was sitting with one leg curled underneath him and the injured one left straight out. 

    “Crutches would do good. I wonder if Roman still has a hold on those crutches from when Thomas stepped on me,” Logan pondered. Both Virgil and Patton gave him a horrified look. 

    “Thomas stepped on you?” Virgil was the one to ask. His voice was horrified enough to match Patton's expression. 

    Logan awkwardly cleared his throat. “Ah, yes, well that was when we told you that Roman dropped me as we didn't want to alarm you.”

     “That is why I wanted to keep you safe, Logan!” The panic coloring Virgil's voice was unmistakable and Patton's breath caught in his throat. 

     “Virgil, do your deep breathing. This was quite some time ago. You shouldn't panic now,” Logan attempted to use logic to calm the irrational fear his friend was facing. 

    “I should have kept you safe,” Virgil argued. He didn't take his breaths and Logan knew the downward spiral that was coming. 

    “And how would you have done that, Virgil? Locking me up away from anything that could harm me? I'm four inches tall, Virgil, I will always be in danger.” 

    “Don't accuse me of locking you up. You know I wouldn't!” 

     “Then how to you plan to keep me safe?” 

   “Keeping you away from Roman sounds like an immediate upgrade!” 

    Logan fell silent. He couldn't really argue back at that. Roman was loud and reckless, he rarely thought ahead. Roman’s lack of thought was what led to Logan being nearly crushed by Thomas.

   Luckily Thomas had been a nice human and apologized with a promise to keep Logan and his kind a secret. With all that in mind, Logan could see Virgil's thought process. If it weren't someone as decent as Thomas, perhaps Logan would've suffered a much worse fate. 

   Roman was kind, though. He built Logan his own home in the borrower's favorite color, he created smaller objects for borrower use, he knew everything about Logan. He was, for all purposes, Logan's best friend. 

   Virgil was threatening to take Logan away from his best friend. 

   Logan's eyes narrowed on the human, who was already to close to a breakdown. “Roman is not an issue, Virgil. An accident happened and was taken care of. Worse things could have happened but Roman took care of me, you have no right to talk about him like that.” 

    Virgil scoffed at Logan's words. “Roman took care of you?” Virgil asked incredulously. “Roman only took care of you because he got you hurt!” 

     “Because you've never caused an injury to someone and took care of them after?” Logan said, glancing quickly to where a terrified Patton was glancing between the two. 

     Virgil instantly jerked back as he took in the fearful expression on the injured man's face. He couldn't even take care of him right, he was scaring him. It was all Logan's fault. It always is. 

     “I-I didn't mean to get so loud,” Virgil's voice dropped.

    Patton swallowed hard. “It's… o-ok-okay.” 

  Virgil shook his head. “It really isn't. I should know better. I'll leave you and Logan alone now. You probably prefer me gone.” 

     At the last sentence Patton made a noise of shocked distress and Logan called out to Virgil to wait. The tone of voice in which he spoke had both borrowers worried. The manner of it was much too diffident. 

    When the sound of a door softly closing echoed into the kitchen the two borrowers shared a look. “Is he going to be alright?” Patton asked softly. 

   Logan sighed heavily. “I believe so. He has these episodes, not often but enough for me to not be concerned. He shall return to normal once Roman comes to speak with him.” 

    Patton nodded, although he seemed unsure. “If he's going to be alright…” Patton looked around the kitchen awkwardly. “You seem to know him well? How long have you been a pet?” 

    Logan tried to stop the icy glare he sent Patton's way.

   “Sorry, not a pet, I meant how long have you known the humans?” Patton corrected himself. He didn't want to offend Logan, even if he didn't truly believe he was free. 

    “I've known Virgil for about two years know. Roman for two and a half years,” Logan answered, choosing to ignore Patton's slip up. 

    Patton raised his eyebrows. Two and a half years. That was longer than he was expecting, he didn't think that any borrower, even Logan could last that long at a human’s mercy. 

    “How did you meet them?” 

 


End file.
